Alan's Blog
by Ivette Boveda
Summary: As the title says, It's a collection of entries from Alan's blog and responses to them. Part 31: now posted!
1. Part 1

_a/n: Alan's got his blog on LiveJournal. At times I'll also have 'responses to his musings and such. Unfortunatly, I can't recreate all the format used in that site. For the purposes of the blog, I'll assume that Millie got her appointment in mid January of 2007, and started to see Alan around that time._

_Also, chapters 1-5 were written before the Episode Nine Wives was aired._

**January 21, 2007. **

Welcome to my blog. I usually don't do this kind of thing, but my girlfriend, Millie said that it was very fun, and a great way to make friends. So, here I am. Let me tell you about myself. I've got two grown sons. One of them is in law enforcement and the other is a professor. I'm a widower, who's just gotten back into the dating scene. I used to be a city planner, but now I consult people on their building projects. Consulting's great! You make good money, and it's a little more flexible, time wise, though sometimes I get the weirdest people coming into my office. Just yesterday, a woman wanted me to help her build a series of S and M dungeons to rent by the day or hour in Vegas! At first, I thought it was a crank, but soon I found out that she was serious! My business partner and I promised to look over her lists and give her an estimate. I don't know if I wanna do this project, but we haven't had a client for a while. Anyway, I gotta go and make dinner. My older son, the one in law enforcement(I won't tell you which branch for his protection) is coming over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pthomas

As someone who is in chronic pain, I could never understand how people could get off on it, or being tortured. shakes head. Somehow, it's not surprising that Bondage dungeons would be built in Vegas. Good luck!

_--------------------------------------------_

AnitaBlakessexslave

Awesome! Once it's built, coudl you give us the address? I'm starting to get into that whole scene, but getting the equipment is expensive for my limited budget(I work at Burger King)

-----------------------

gothpunk666

Pleasure comes in all forms, and everyone is different. Don't be so judgemental, Blogger! Maybe this project could be a good learning experiance for you.

------------------------------

lilysmommy

You say that because you've never had to find a cousin of yours, dead, and hanging in your living room because he decided to experiment with autoaxphixiation! He was a week from getting married with his pregnant fiancee! Poor woman got gestational diabetes and preclamsia from the shock and grief.

---------------------------------------

Anitablakessexslave

I'm sorry about your loss, but people die from driving cars too.

**January 24, 2007**

The client who wanted the S and M dungeon decided to go with another firm, who had done them for private households. For once, losing a client is a relief. For the record, gothpunk666, I was not being judgemental! It's just that I dont' have much experiance with this sort of thing. Back in the day, such stuff was kept very very deep underground.

Lilysmommy: I was sorry to hear about your cousin! My thoughts go out to your family.

Anyway, I had lunch with my older son, who seemed surprised about my keeping a blog. He also warned me about giving out personal information and to let him know if anyone started harassing me. X is quite protective of me and his brother! Especially since his mother got sick. It doesn't help that he sees the worst that people can do to each other! I worry about him! He works so hard, and gets consumed by his job. He's not married, so he doesn't have that anchor to help him get through. If X isn't careful, he's gonna get burnout! Just recently, he lamented about having so many open cases and how being depress is his natural state of mind. He really needs a vacation. I know that he's an adult, but as a parent you never stop worrying. What can I do?

--------------------------------

BBane

I know just how you feel! My daughter used to be a police detective, and went through the same thing X did. It cost her a marriage and custody of her beauitful children. It took a long suspension for her to get herself on the right track.

-------------------------------------------

HLong

I used to be a cop in vegas, and just up and quit one day. You get tired of just how flawed the system is. I'd work my ass off to make a case, only to have it dismissed! And it seemed that for every perp I put away, two more would pop up and do the same damn thing! Now, I'm running my own business.

-----------------------------

Lillysmommy

A friend of mine was a cop, and missed a lot of her kids' birthdays, soccer games, and school functions.

-------------------------------------

pthomas

your son should try aromatherapy and acunpuncture. It's work wonders for me!

TBC

Stay tuned for Alan's next entry.


	2. Part 2

**January 26, 2007**

Thanks to everyone for sharing.

PThomas: I'm afriand that X inherited my fear of needles, but I appreciate your suggestions! I finally got a new client this morning. She wants to build a pet hotel. What happened to having your neighbor look in? Anyway, it looks to be in interesting project. I've never really had to help desighn an entire structure that revolved around the needs and preferences of animals.

Sadly, it looks like I'll be spending the evening alone. X has a very big case, Y, my younger son, left for a conference last night, and Millie has to work on some project. Oh well. At least I've got leftovers, my crosswords, a new Soduku book, and this blog .

Anyway, I've been doing research on the internet to see if there are other pet motels. It turns out that there are! There's this really nice one in New York city, where most of the rooms even have television! Staff hand delivers meals to each of the guests' rooms. There's also a play area, a gym, an onsite clinic with a vet and an instaff pet masseuse! The money people will spend on their pets!

Well, I'm gonna go have dinner, and work on a crossword.

-----------------------------------

PThomas

I've got an aunt with five cats! They walk all over her, and live better than most people. This place sounds like something she'd use for her 'little babies'.

----------------------------------------

gothpunk666

Did you that in ancient egypt, Cats were worshipped and prized? In fact, they were even mummified.

--------------------------------------------------------

IMA Nut

Hey blogger, could you design a stairway to heaven for me?

--------------------------------------

RedDwarf42

how old is your girlfriend, Blogger? Is she hot? Can you post a picture?

----------------------------

eggman24

the blogger is boning your mom ,Red :p

----------------------------------------------

FParkes

As a retired civil engineer for the city of Seattle, I too see that there are some challenges in designing hotels for pets. Is it going to be more than one story? How many rooms? Hopefully not too many as dogs and cats aren't exactly very good at following escape routes.

btw- My daughter is a city vet, and maybe working at a pet motel could be a good change of pace. Less stress...better pay. Please let us know how it's going and if the owner needs a vet.

------------------------------------------

HKim

I'd hate to work in the cleaning staff of any pet hotel! eek:-0 It's hard enough to clean up after one dog!

**January 30, 2007**

I'm afraid I can't really get into the details FParkes, client confidentiality and all, but as always, the safety of the employees and occupants will be a top priority,. I've had more meetings with the client, and even got to go to the future site of the hotel.

Believe it or not, IMA Nut's request for a 'stairway to heaven' isn't the first. Even before I retired I'd hear it! Anyway, I will NOT be posting any photos of anyone, and will ignore what Y, would call trolls. Doesn't anyone have anything better to do than to say I'm involved with someone's mother? Kids...

At dinner, my younger son, Y asked me why I refered to his brother and him as X and Y. I told him that it was easier than having to think up and remember fake names. He persisted and brought up that I could have referred to them as A and B. As usual, his curiousity got the best of him. I admitted that I didn't know why, and to pass me the mashed potatoes. His girlfriend R, joined us for dinner. She's smart, sweet, and good for Y. Hopefully, the relationship will last a long time. What's better is that she likes reading my blog, and finds it great that I've gotten a good number of replies. R feels that maybe I should make my entries longer. That's certainly food for thought. Speaking of food, Y suggested that maybe I could share some recipes... not too sure about that...

Last night, Millie and I went out to eat at a very nice place. I wont' tell you the name, but it has great French food. We had the best time, eating, drinking good wine, and talking. There have been some conflicts between her and Y, as she is his boss. Hopefully, things will settle down between them. For desert, we went to the Cheesecake factory near her place, as it had her favorite treat The lady Godiva cheesecake. It's a cake with several layers consisting of chocolate cheese cake, chocolate mouse, chocolate cake, and other stuff. She and I shared a slice. We met literally on her first day on the job! There was some little ceremony for her, and we ran into each other afterwards as she spoke with Y. She's intelligent, charming, and wonderful company.

Damn! it's getting late and I've got an early meeting. Looks like it's time to submit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nutter

You two have fun after desert? (nudge nudge, wink wink say no more.)

---------------------------------

gothpunk666

I love Lady Godiva Chocolate cheese cake! Maybe I could go pick some up after work?;)

--------------------------------

hkim

Is it on Sunset? j/k. I mean what are the odds that it's that one?

------------------------------------

Pthomas

It's great to see that you've got such a great relationship with your kids! Millie sounds like a great woman! Actually, my widowed Dad once had a crush on one of my subordinates! Now that's awkward!

---------------------------------------------

Lilysmommy

As a SAHM, I'd love to see some new recipes! Do you have any good ones for egg salad?

TBC

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.


	3. Part 3

**January 31, 2007**

Lilysmommy:I'm afraid that my wife had the monopoly on making egg salad, and I never really thought to ask for the recipe. Not that I could make it as well as she did.

The washing machine is broken. I found this out, when the damn thing refused to fill with water. I spent hours trying to fix it. X and Y took a hand at it, but they spent more time fighting each other than repairing. Finally, I gave up and said "Let's call someone" X and Y both insisted that he could fix it better than any professional. I called one anyway. The man's to come tomorrow between 10am and 5pm. Typical. I made arrangements with Y, so that I could still make my meetings.(see, we live together).

That thing's lasted quite a while! My wife and I bought it when Y was ten. I had gotten a raise that year, and the old one just didnt' work, eventhough it had been repaired several times. Anyway, tonight I had dinner with both my sons. We had steak with baked potoatos. Like me, X and Y are both carnivores. For some reason, my older son likes it half raw. I don't know why. That was never the way it was cooked when he was growing up. X must have picked it up at college or something. Y likes his steak well done like I do.

Last night, I had a dream that was disturbing, strange, and very tragic. In it, X goes missing for a long time. His co workers figure out where he is, but when I finally get to see him( in a private mental hospital of all places) he acts and thinks like a kid. It turns out that some crazy woman thought he was her son, and then tortured him to the point of damaging his brain! When I first visit him, he's sucking his thumb and holding tightly to a dingy, old stuffed rabbit. Eventually, Y and I take him home. The dream takes a horrifying turn when that woman takes us to court and gets custody over him! The dream ended at the Judge pronouncing the verdict. I don't need to say how upset this made me. I found myself wanting to call X, just to see if he was all right. Have any of you had horrible dreams about those you cared about?

-------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

There was this nightmare I had where, a couple of cops came to my house to tell me that my precious daughter was eaten by wolves. I'm so shaken, in the dream, that I sit down, and soon my wife comes in and asks me what's wrong. Thankfully, I wake up before having to tell her.

-----------------------------------------

gothpunk666

I once dreamt that my boyfriend was killed by being strangled by a zombie

------------------------------------------

hkim

I used to have this perfectionist, workaholic girlfriend, and one time, during a nap, I had a dream in which she jumped off the top of her office building. This made me worry about how the stress affected her. My concern stopped, however, when I found out that her 'workaholism' was actually a cover for having another, younger guy on the side. I broke up with her, and now am with someone new.

----------------------------

Lilysmommy:

I've had dreams about my daughter getting kidnapped, or blinded. Each time I wake up with a sweat, and run into her room, to make sure she's okay. I can't imagine what you must go through, with X being in law enforcement. How do you cope??????????????????

btw- Thanks for your response.

TBC


	4. Part 4

**Febuary 1, 2007**

Lillysmommy- I admit, it was hard at first, knowing that X was to be in danger everday. However, I realized that I needed to trust that I raised him right, cherish every moment, and have faith in his judgement. I'm sorry to hear about your nightmares. Is she your first? I remember how much worrying X's mother and I did when he was a baby. Everything he went through scared the hell of of us, and we took precautions like crazy. When Y came around, we trusted ourselves more, and it was easier to take things in stride.

Speaking of Y, he gave me quite the surprise today. I came home from my second meeting, as the third was prosponed, only to find him and X arging and trying to unload a large box from X's SUV. It didn't take a psychic to figure out what was in it. I was a little annoyed. Sure it's his house(he bought it from me when I was about to sell it, as he didn't want to part with his childhood home), but you can't just up and buy a washing machine just like that. You have to look at different ones, go to various stores, and try to get the best deal. He probably paid to much for it.

They saw me as soon as I got out of the car, looking like they did when they were kids and I had caught them scratching my car, or doing something to ruin their mother's garden.

Quickly, Y explained that he did the numbers(did I mention that he was a math professor?) and that in the long run, getting a new machine would be cheaper.

"The older that machine gets, the more it'll have to be repaired" he said at one point "And the model I bought uses less water"

"How much did you pay for it? Did you go to more than one store?" I asked him. How could anyone do proper price comparison in one day?

"I looked at various models online"

"Some stores have better prices or selection than others" I told him.

"I did look at different stores, dad. All that information is online" He argued. Yeah, that was true. Call me old fashioned, but I still felt that going in person was better.

"You can't haggle with a computer, Y." I reminded him.

"At least not yet" he joked.

"Y did lots of research, Dad." X stuck up for his brother.

"Did you two even try to haggle with a salesperson?"

"Why if I found the lowest price?" Y asked.

"You could have gotten an even better deal!" I tried to explain. "Say that you found a great price from store A on the internet. With good haggling skills you could see a salesperson in store B to get an even better deal. And what if the prices online are outdated?"

Y started to get annoyed and gave me his trademark sour face.

X, always the peacemaker, tried to calm him. "Dad just wants you to to get the most for your money, buddy"

"Price wasn't the only factor I was looking at" Y added coolly. "I also wanted a model that was water and energy efficient. Anyway, X and I have to install it."

I sighed. "God forbid you should hire someone!"

"It's a cinch Dad" X insisted. He liked to think of himself of the fix it man.

I rolled my eyes, and went back into the house, leaving those to to their devices. Anyway, Millie was coming over, and I needed to make the house look nice, and figure out what to cook her. As I picked Y's papers, books, pencils, and other junk from the living room, I realized with a groan that X and Y would not be finished with installing the washing machine by the time she got home.

And I was right.

"What are X and Y doing?" Millie asked me as she took off her coat and we kissed.

"Y bought a new washing machine" I explained.

"I thought you guys were gonna have the old one repaired?" she looked puzzled.

"So did I" I said with a deadpan.

She chuckled, and we had dinner

-------------------------------------------------

hkim

LOL! You remind me of my parents. They also think that it's better to buy large purchases in person. Once I bought a large ticket item online, and the two scolded me for not 'shopping around' eventhough I did.

-----------------------------------------

anitablakessexslave

Who wants to haggle? It sucks and most people aren't good at it. I don't blame Y for going the online comparison shopping route.

However, I do think that they should have gotten someone professional to install the thing. A friend of mine tried to install a washing machine by himself and ended up flooding the basement. Boy! Was he in the doghouse with his wife.

-----------------------------------

FParkes

I agree that there are some things are are better bought in person. Personally, I prefer to go to the book store to buy books. I like to scan through it, and see what else there is. My wife doesn't like to buy clothes online As for big ticket items, all the ones my wife and I have were bought way before the coming of the internet hehe. I remember us having to go to lots of stores and to haggle like crazy.

I'm with anitassexslave! I hope your son is current on his home insurance!

----------------------------------------

gothpunk666

I prefer, like Y, to go the online route. A while back, I bought myself a coffin online for a good price. I would not have wanted to be hassled by annoying salespeople while trying to decide. I ended up getting a simple, black one, which I put in my living room to sleep in. It's done wonders for my insomnia!

TBC


	5. Part 5

**Feburary 2, 2007 **

Out of curiosity, I went to check on the washing machine this morning to see just how far my two boys had gone in the installation. On my way to the garage, I noticed that X was sleeping in his old room. Gently, I closed the door.

I went into the garage, only to see that the washing machine was installed. It was smaller than the old one, but unfortunatly the door was at the front, rather than the top. Damn!. Now I would have to stoop or bend down to put in clothes Seems like Y didn't take door location into account. Shaking my head, I went to put on the coffee.

As I made French toast for my boys, X asked me what I thought of the machine.

"The door is at the front" I complained.

"So?" Y piped up, still annoyed at me. Of course he'd say that.

"We'll...I mean ...I...will have to stain to put clothes in or take them out" I sighed.

"It's not a strain !" he countered. "and it's my machine!"

"But I'm usually the one who does the laundry!" I retorted. It was true. Would it have killed him to recognize this and show consideration for the little detail of the door?

"I've never asked you to!" he raised his voice.

"If it weren't for me, you'd go months without washing!" I shook my head. My son, while brilliant, sometimes forgot about the basics. I've had to help him more with those ever since his mother got sick."And your clothes would be able to stand on their own!"

Angrily, Y got up and left the dining room.

"Buddy..." X tried to calm his brother, who ignored him. Then it was just the two of us. My older son got Y's breakfast. "Don't want it to got to waste" He told me in explaination, then said gently. "Dad, Y does appreciate what you do around the house, believe it or not, he thought of you when he was shopping for the washing machine."

"Did he?" I looked at X in disbelief.

"Its in your favorite color right?"

"Yeah..."

"And he made sure to get a model that was user friendly." X continued.

"Really?"

"Yeah...you'll see once you start to use it"

I thought about what he said. It was food for thought. Unfortunatly, X got a call from work some minutes later. With a sigh, I picked up the dishes, put them in the dishwasher, and got ready to go to my office.

Last night I had another bizarre dream about X. In this one, he's a private investigator as a result of losing on eye on the job. He gets hired to find a missing teenage girl, and makes his brother pretend to be a blind psychic in order to get the girl stay at our house( see, X had Y tell her that he 'sees' danger in her future and that staying with X was the key to her being safe).

Anyway, right now,I'm alone in the house. Y hasn't come home. He's probably still at work or with his brother. Millie brought me lunch today, and we talked about my fight with Y. She's a wonderful listener. Then we agreed to have dinner at her place in a couple of days. I look forward to it. Hopefully, things between me and Y will be patched up soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes-

When my children were small, I never thought about how complicated my relationship with them would be when they grew up. Your fight with Y reminds me of arguments I've had with my kids. Hope you two patch it up and that the machine is user friendly. I've noticed that my definition differs from the one my kids have of the word. ;)

------------------------------------------

anitablakessexslave

Unless you're a little person, having the washing machine door at the front is a real PITA. In fact, I wish someone would make dryers with doors at the top, especially since I screwed up my back working at supermarkets(disk went out of place). I can't help but think that it was true that he does that laundry rarely or not at all. Well, at least he got it in your favorite color and tried to get a user friendly one.

------------------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

It's cool that you do the laundry. My Dad would never ever do it. However, Y should help you more in that regard.

--------------------------------

hlong

I sense an ongoing battle of the wills here. I mean, just because your son had the legal deed to the house, you still think of it as your own, at least subconsciously. Think about it, you've lived in it, presumably most of your adult and working life. You raised two kids in it, and took care of it for a very long time. IMHO, you would have liked to be consulted about the purchase.

---------------------------------------------

HKim

I totally agree with **hlong**! I've found too, that living the 'rents when you are grown is not quite easy. I should know. I lived at home for a while after college as I was deep in debt, and needed to save money. My mom would scold me about my room, among other things.

I wish the two of you a lot of luck.

------------------------------

lillysmommy

It pains me to see you at odds with Y!:( . Hope you two make up soon. I've had fights with my mother about our different views of life, and yes, the relationship between parents and kids gets complicated when the latter are grown.

TBC


	6. Part 6

**Febuary 7, 2007**

hlong: I'm not mad about not being consulted. I just worry sometimes about Y's impulsiviness.

Y and I have patched things up. I thought about what my older son had said, and tried to make peace with Y. Eventually, we did. Y promised to find a way to put the washing machine higher

X had dinner with us tonight; he complained about a new team member of his.

"She's got great instincts,but is a real pain in the ass!" he told us. "Yesterday, I ordered her and her partner to bring someone in. She tried to get me to change my mind by saying that some of the information wasn't corroborated enough, and that it didn't feel right. I got firm, and so she went. I go to check on her progress with the suspect, only to see that she had left her partner, fresh from ---------, to do the interogation alone. Turned out she was elsewhere pursuing a lead of her own choosing" X shook his head. It's never easy being a boss. "Once I told her that I wanted a report, as it was late,so she said that she wanted a million dollars and we can't always get what we want"

"Sounds like she's a handfull" I commiserated.

"She is..." X groaned and shook his head. "Still writing in your blog Dad?"

"It's been a few days, but I'm going to tonight." I replied.

"Dad has the weirdest dreams !" Y remarked.

"Yeah?"

"He dreamt that you were a PI and that you got me to pretend to be a blind psychic for a case"

X chuckled. "I'd pay to see you as a blind psychic." X and I both knew Y's hatred of psychics. My two sons had argued on the issue, when X has used a psychic in a case.

"Maybe I could be that for a halloween party" Y smiled

After dinner, my sons and I spent a quiet evening together.

--------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

My sympathies for X!! I've had subordinates just like that! I guess whether the office is full of engineers, doctors, or law enforcement personell, people will be people.

btw-I'm glad you made up with Y!

-----------------------------------------------

hlong

X should tell his subordinate that if she wants to do things her way, she should resign from whatever agency they're in, and become a PI.

btw- I still think you were annoyed about not being consulted.

---------------------------------

lillymommy

It's great that you and Y patched things up! I hope it stays that way.

--------------------------------------

gothchick666

I've actually met someone who is a psychic! Trust me she was the real thing! She knew stuff that I had never told anyone.

----------------------------------

troll555

blogger is teh ghey LOLOL

--------------------------------

SFsinglemom103

That woman who gives X a hard time would never be able to hack working for my boss, who let's just say is very pernicky. He's got more phobias than even the most powerful supercomputer in the world can calculate! He's even afraid of milk!

-------------------------------------

DrFeelgood

Y sounds like a sheltered brat(what normal person buys his childhood home??), and X reminds me of my boss, but without the huge funbags, and is someone who needs to get a life. It seems like he spends all of his free time with 'Y' and the blogger.

Well, I gotta go, I've got an appointement with a prostitute. Maybe X should hire one?

TBC


	7. Part 7

**Febuary 9, 2007**

I went to see one of my son's classes today. He's a great teacher. Very dynamic, full of enthusiam, and patient. Afterwards we had lunch at one of the cafeterias. The two of us would have gone out to eat, but Y had a class in forty minutes. He asked me what I thought of the lecture. I gave him rave reviews.

After lunch, I paid Millie a visit until it was time for me to go to my next meeting. She told me about her day, and vice versa. We agreed to see a movie tonight.

We ended up seeing an excellent German film, with great plot, dialogue, and excellent acting. Afterwards, she and I talked while taking a walk.

"I was thinking about one of your readers said..." she began.

"Which one?"

"H something..." Millie tried to remember, but shook her head, as if giving up on that. " Anyway, She or he said that your biggest problem about Y's buying the washer that you weren't consulted. I kinda agree"

"What??"

"And it bothers you that Y didn't do it your way, which is not practical,..." She stopped for minute.

"I just worry about Y's impulsiviness!" I started to feel annoyed.

"I'm sure for Y price comparison was not that difficult" Millie said.

"Look, he and I settled this"

"For now..." she said neutrally.

"For now?" I repeated.

"I've been sensing a struggle of wills between you two. It doesn't help that you shelter him" She remarked, irritating me.

"Is that right?" I asked sardonically.

"His buying the family home from you is a sign of an unwillingness to get out of his comfort zone"

Angrily and Icily, I told her "If you think I'm going to listen to my childless girlfriend lecture me on how to deal with my sons, well that is as ridiculous as it sounds!" I walked away.

Both of my sons were at the house when I got home.

"You're home early." Y remarked.

"Yeah...I'll be in my room." I told them abruptly, and drank a bottle of beer in the kitchen, and started to write this blog.

I mean why is it that the very people who claim to have all the answers about parenting, have never had kids???? Millie thinks that she knows Y, but she doesn't. Aside from a from quirks, Y is a very well adjusted man, and a good hearted one. I'm proud that his mother and I raised him that way.

As for this so called Battle of the wills,I've accepted the idea that this is Y's house.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lillysmommy

You remind me of my husband, who walks away as soon as an argument gets too intense for him.

---------------------------------------------

HLong

I know you don't wanna hear(or read) this, but she's kinda right, though Millie could have expressed herself a little more tactfully. I was bummed out when my parents decided to sell the house, for condo in Miami, but I wouldn't have thought to buy it, even if I had the money. It sounds like Y was scared of things changing.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dr.Feelgood

Millie's got a point, and should IMO have a blog!

-------------------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

You argument sounds like the kind I used to have with an old boyfriend about his kids, who never liked me anyway.

-------------------------

FParkes

My divorced brother started to date recently, and his GF always criticizes him about how the kids are. Millie sounds like a rather blunt woman.

------------------------------------------------

Troll 555

HA! HA! Blogger is not getting any !

---------------------------------------

SFsinglemom103

It's sometimes hard when you're a parent dating someoen who's never had kids. I've had boyfriends who didn't understand how much commitment and time is needed to raise one. My daughter comes first.

---------------------------------------

LConnor

Sounds like you got yourself an American woman. It's stuff like this that makes me glad I got myself a Russian mail order bride. She takes great care of me, respects me, and would never meddle in my dealings with my kids. This Millie woman does not respect you at all. Dump her.

--------------------------------------------------

Dr. Feelgood.

Mrs. LConnor's love for her husband has NOTHING NOTHING to do with getting a greencard, and greed. When you live in Russia, even middle aged losers, who's struck out with the ladies, are a good option.

Besides Prostitutes are much cheaper. Or maybe, not even they want LConnor!

-----------------------------------

PMendez

ROTFL! Dr. Feelgood.

-------------------------

**Feburary 10, 2007**

_(A/N- Alan saved that blog as it was, to take some chicken out of the freezer before he forgot. unfortunetly, when he came back, his computer froze)_

TBC


	8. Part 8

GiovannP

What a profound entry that was! Blogger said so much with so little! ;P

---------------------------------------------

Dr.Feelgood

Maybe the blogger decided to call a sex line

--------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha! the blogger's having make up sex.

---------------------------------------

FParkes

Maybe something happened to his computer?

-------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

Hope there wasn't an emergency involving X!

---------------------------------------------

gothchick666

So do I!

-------------------------------

HLong

Doesn't Y read the blog? Isn't Millie his boss? Oops!

--------------------------------

ucsbstudent42

Now all we need is for the blogger to sleep with one of Millie's cousin's, and for X and Y to find out that they're half brothers...

--------------------------------

trojanSC888

Blogger reminds me of my dad...

-------------------------------------------

mirrorscape

As a psychology major, interested in going into family counseling, I find this blog very fascinating. Y's purchase of the house ignited a change in the relationship between him and the blogger, who is resisting this change of the roles.

------------------------------------------------

PotatoKing

come on! It's a freakin blog!

-------------------------------------

Kingoftheflies

The blogger's fight with Millie sound like the ones my mom used to have with my ex stepdad about my little sister. He'd accuse her of spoiling the kid and other crap like that.

**Feburary 11,2007**

This is just a quick entry, as I'm at my office, to explain the blank entry. I stepped out to get chicken out of the freezer, and when I returned, the damn computer froze! By the time Y fixed it, I had to go to bed. I'll write more tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------

trojanSC888

What good is it to be your own boss if you can't use the net at work??? ;)

----------------------------------------------

FParkes

I was right!Computers can be tricky, and moodier than a cat! I'd like to hear whether things between you and Millie are better.

---------------------------------------------

SFsinglemom103

Tell me about it FParkes! I hope that Millie can become more understanding about the Blogger's position.

---------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

I hope so too, SFSinglemom103.

--------------------------------------------

**Febuary 12, 2007**

Right after I submitted my last entry, X came to see me at my office. I had af feeling that Y had called him about my blog of the fight between me and Millie. He pretended to just be in the neighborhood by coincidence.

"Is this your subtle way of telling me that Y told you about my fight with Millie?" I asked, fighting an urge to roll my eyes.

"He sent me a copy of the entry, yeah..." he admitted, while sitting at a guest chair.

"I was married for a long time, I'm not new to this kinda thing." I reminded him.

"It sounded intense" he commented. "Especially when you told her..."

"I know what I told her!" I interupted him.

"Look, it's great that you stuck up for Y, but did you have to blog about your fight?" he asked.

"Blog is not a verb" I told him.

"Anyway..." X started to say, but he got called from work. With a sigh, he promised to try and come over for dinner sometime soon"

I focused on my work utnil it was time to go home. Y and I had dinner.

"I still can't believe what that woman said!" he began to rant, ignoring his food."or how she critized your parenting skills! I tried to call her, but I just got her voice mail!"

Before I could say something, the phone rang and Y answered it. He was on the phone for quite a while.

After I finished eating, I worked on a sodoku puzzle.

---------------------------------------------------------

trojanSC888

I was just thinking,... your relationship, with Y's boss sounds kinda iffy. I assume that she's department chair? At my school, that wouldn't be considered kosher.

-------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

sounds like a very sticky situation, and trojanSC888 might have a point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

mirrorscape

the last entry kinda shows why it could be iffy were a chair to date the dad of his or her subordinate. I go to a small school, so this would, come to think of it, really raise eyebrows.

--------------------------

hlong

Do'h! as Homer Simspon would say. However, as to what the other were saying, dating a subordinate's parent can't be as bad as dating the subordinate.

------------------------------------------------------------

DrFeelgood

X sounds like an annoying know it all!

----------------------------

HKim

I hope that everything gets settled.

---------------------------------------

FParkes

Hmmmmm I now figured that my daughter wouldn't want me to date her boss either... Anyway, Hopefully the next few days will bring some resolution for you.

TBC


	9. Part 9

**Febuary 15, 2007**

Today, a client, who I'll call p, came in with his wheelchair bound grandfather. The client inroduced him, and then the older man piped up.

"Ninety three years old"

"Ninety four next month" P added with a smile.

"Ninety three years old and I haven't had oral sex!"

"Grandpa!" P protested with a red face and whispered to me. "Sorry about that..."

the grandfather continued "I've never ridden a camel, never seen a woman urinate, never killed a man, never been inside an opera house, never eaten a hamburger..."

"That's a uh...shame" I told him gently.

"you two shouldn't be working so hard!" the older man scolded us. "You should be out there, having oral sex, killing people and watching women urinate in opera houses eating hamburgers in Opera houses, and drinking milk from the breast of Nepalese maidens "

"The uh...last thing might be hard to arrange." I said lamely.

"Nepalese maidens???" P repeated in disbelief. Soon, grandpa settled down, and I was about to have the meeting with P.

At dinner, it was just me and X. Y had to work late.

"So uh...how's Millie?" he asked .

"Ask Y" I told him with a look. X took the hint, and we talked about sports for the rest of dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.Feelgood

Grandpa is my new hero!

---------------------------------------------

FParkes

ROTFL!!!

-------------------------------------

gothchick666

LOL! I think that P should be more supportive.

Seriously though, It's kinda sad that the blogger spent Valentine's day alone.:(

-----------------------------------

HLong

You owe me a new keyboard, Blogger!!!

Anyway, let us know how things are progressing with Millie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha! The old man wants to drink the milk of a nepalese maiden, but he can't

-------------------------------------------------

trojanSC888

DrFeelgood kinda has a point. X seems to spend a all of his time with the blogger and Y

LMAO on the old man.

------------------------------------------------

Febuary 16, 2007

Last night, I had a bizzare and horrifying dream. In it, Y has a twin sister, a writing genius with schizophrenia, who had been kidnapped a long time ago(when Y was away at college), only for her to be found again. Turned out that she, sadly and horribly, had been a sex slave all that time. It broke my heart! I woke up after X, Y and I got to see her.

Today, I got a new client, a business man, who uses a cane. What a pain in the ass! He's blunt, abrasive, and pops pills like X did with pezes, as a kid. It took all of my patience and experiance to keep my cool and professionalism. After he finally left, X came to see me, as he needed my help with a case. I gladly gave it to him.

I got to meet the infamous insubordinate team member, as I eventually went to X's office. She was giving X some update as I neared his desk, along with a younger black man. He looked young and definently like a rookie.

"This is my father" he introduced them. "He'll be helping you with your case"

The younger man, with a smile shook my hand and introduced himself.

She didn't seem happy about my working with her, and at one point, sourly remarked that she finally figured out where X got his management style. Despite her, some progress was made on the case.

At dinner, Y told me that she was the same way with him. A few times, she's been late to meetings and would try to cover by having her poor partner have an cup of something next to him.

"She even picks at my work!" Y complained. "X should pull favors and have her transferred."

"Favors don't grow on trees" I reminded him, as I drank some beer.

"I guess." he admitted reluctantly.

After we ate, I did a crossword, while he graded papers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

I feel for X! The prob with government jobs is that it's harder to get rid of people. I agree with Y! If she's that bad, it would be worth every favor to get rid of her.

btw- I'm sorry about your nightmare.

--------------------------------------

gothchick666

I take it that you haven't talked to millie?

Maybe drinking chamomile dream could help your nightmares?

--------------------------------------------

Dr. Feelgood.

I'd have an attitude too if my boss was having everyone in his family consult. Talk about nepotism!

As the saying goes ' If you can't solve the problem, make money off it by being a consultant.'

---------------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

Reading about your nightmare broke my heart.

No word on Millie? Oh well. Hope things improve for X at work.

------------------------------------------------------

Hlong

Dr. Feelgood is quite the cynic!

Anyway, I've worked with people like X's annoying subordinate.

-----------------------------------------

hkim

Sounds like an episode of "the office".

TBC


	10. Part 10

**Febuary 16, 2007**

I went golfing today. I first got into the game when a friend introduced it to me. When my sons were older, I had more time for it, though I stopped for a while when my wife was sick. After a few holes, I saw the annoying team member(I'll call her K), and her nice partner harassing someone, who I'll call B. I kind of know him. We've run into each other a few times and he seemed like a nice guy. Making sure I was out of sight, I, despite the rules, turned on my cell phone and called X.

"N..." he answered, using our last name.

"It's me" I said. "K is harassing someone here at the golf course."

"Yeah?" X tried to sound neutral, but a parent can always tell. K wasn't where she was supposed to be.

"It's someone I know..and uh..he's a nice guy..." I began.

"I'll take care of it" he promised and added. "Enjoy your game"

"I will."

Soon our conversation ended, and I contiued playing, fully trusting X to do the right thing. After my game, I had a nice lunch, and went grocery shopping. I gave the cashier 60.38, as my total had come to 53.38. This confused him, to my annoyance, as I had given the thirty eight cents after the total and changed owed was rung up. What was with cashiers these days? Their job is so much easier than when I was one during college! At that time, cashiers had to actually memorize the prices, specials, codes, you know, the works! I often, before my shift, had to walk around to see if anything had changed price. Now all they gotta do is point and scan! Or at worse, look up a code on a chart in front of them.

I was also annoyed by how I had to wait several minutes for the butcher. At first I didn't mind, as a kindly assistant manager told me that the butcher was at lunch and would be back in about five, but then five minutes turned to ten, then fifteen. Finally, the assistant manager, having come back, only to see me there, looking annoyed, gave him a call, and apologized. I don't begrudge people their right to lunch, but it's not good to keep a customer waiting.

To my surprise, Y made me tea tonight.

"I thought it might help you sleep better" he told me. I had a feeling that he had read about my latest nightmare. "It's chamomile. R gave me a few bags"

"Thanks!" I said, proud to have such a caring son. Actually, I'm drinking it right now as I write this entry.

Well, I gotta go work on a project. My thanks to the well wishers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

Your experiance with the cashier is all too common for me. Everytime that happens, I get such a sense of deju vu! It's basic math for God's sake! I was a bagger boy in High School, and I definently could agree that cashiers had it much harder then.

Anyway, Y seems like a very thoughtful person. You are definently lucky! X needs to do something about K!

And...what about Millie?

-----------------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

Talk about a shoutout! Anyway, I hope the tea helps you sleep and dream better.

So...you and Millie haven't spoken?

---------------------------------------------------------

hlong

You and I must get the same cashiers, Blogger, and FParkes! I get the same thing, when I do bother to pay in cash.

-------------------------------------------------

DrFeelGood

I only pay my prostitutes in cash, so I don't really have that problem with cashiers. I just swipe, and go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

trojanSC888

Dude, what's cash? lol ;).

btw-where's the HAHA guy?

----------------------------------------

lillysmommy

I've had the same experiance with cashiers myself. What really annoys me is when people, the few who still use checks that is, don't do anything until after the cashier tells them the total. You don't need to know that to take it out of your purse or wallet, open your checkbook to the right place, and put the store's name on it! It's especially exasperating when you've got a small, fidigiting, bored, fussy kid.

----------------------------------------------------------

hkim

The problem is that cashiers, like many people, depend too much on computers to do simple tasks. I'm more of a debit card guy, so I haven't had to deal with that issue of change, for a while.

TBC

_Question- Who should I have make the first move in the reconciliation? Millie or Alan? Please let me know your opinion via pm or in your review._

_Also, who is your fave poster, and what is your fave part?_


	11. Part 11

**February 17, 2007**

The tea worked. The dream I had last night was somewhat better,: In it, X has seven kids(four girls and three boys )with a rich woman. They are such a joy! I take them to Disneyland and Knotts berry farm. The oldest girl looks just like my wife, while the middle boy is the splitting image of X. However, as I wait in line in the grocery store I see my daughter' in law's picture on a tabloid; She's in the embrace of another man! My poor son! That's about when I woke up.

I shared it with Y at breakfast. He couldn't stop laughing when I told him the first part, but grew serious, when I told him about the tabloid photo.

"Poor X!...I can't imagine him as a trophy husband" he poured himself some more cereal. "Though it would seem that he'd catch her before the tabloids did..."

After breakfast, I did some laundry. The machine is working great! Y found a way to lift it, and did so with X and R's help. I now only have to bend a little.

My sons and I went out to dinner at this new place that Y raved about. We had a great time and talked for quite a while.

"Y told me about your dream..." X began with a smile, and then teased me. "Why is it that I get the seven kids?"

"But you also got the rich wife" Y reminded him, tongue in cheek.

X chuckled. "But she's unfaithful!" It's good that we all could laugh off the dream. There's no point in getting upset over the infidelity of someone who doesn't even exist.

"Did X's kids have a swedish Au Pair?" Y asked me with a laugh.

"Hey!" X suddenly said to someone. I turned and saw that this someone was a very young girl with almond eyes, and brown hair., two or three years old. She deftly tried to get one of our breadsticks.

"Jesse!" A blonde woman came up to us and scolded her. Then the woman apologized. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright" I assured her, understanding what she went through. I had suffered a few embarassments when my own boys were young. "Your daughter can have the breadstick."

The mother left after another apology. My two boys smiled.

"Speaking of dreams..." X began " A few nights ago, I dreamt that my boss made me use a wizard as a consultant for a case"

"A wizard????" Y repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, but he dressed normally, ya know.. not .like in robes or anything..." X explained.

"How did that work out for ya?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He helped us crack it"

"Did he turn K into something?" Y asked hopefully. He hated that agent, almost more than he did that psychic who once helped X on a case.

"In the dream, she's indefinently suspended without pay" X told us cheerfully. At least that dream had a bright spot.

"Serves her right!" Y sipped some more water.

After desert, the boys fought over who'd get to pay

"You paid last time" X reminded him.

"Buying tacos and coke from a truck does not count!" Y insisted.

"I planed for it to be my treat!" X pushed back Y's mastercard.

When it soon turned into a war of attrition, I took charge and paid for it.

"Dad...I was gonna pay" X protested.

"Not tonight!" Y countered.

Anyway, Y and I eventually returned home. He made me tea again, which I am drinking now. When Y gave it to me, he asked how I could transcribe the various conversations with pretty good acuracy.

"Practice" I explained. "My job at the planning office required a good memory, and an eye for details."

"Oh..."

Looking at the clock, I realize that I should be heading for bed. 'Night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

The dream is certainly an improvement! Actually, my wife once had a nightmare where my daughter: She is going down the aisle, when another woman in the last stages of preganancy disrupts the whole thing by blocking my daughter, and starts to scream that the groom is already someone's husband. Hers. The scorned woman tries to beat on my daughter, but my wife and I intervene. I wake up, when the groom confesses all. My wife was distraught for while after that dream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

Me and many of my friends avoid this kinda hassle of jealousy, and stuff by having open relationships. Anyway, I think it would be cool to meet a wizard, or a sidhe...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DrFeelGood

I once had a fling with a neighbor's au pair. She had funbags that could be mistaken for mountains! Good times.

As for open relationships, I'd agree to on three conditions: the woman I have it with must be bisexual, take pictures(or videos) if she does other women, and agree to threesomes between her, myself, and a hot girlfriend(or two or three).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

It's good to see you having quality time with your children, blogger.

As for open relationships, I could never do that. I want my husband for myself, thank you very much.

------------------------------------------------------

hlong

Like with lillysmommy, I could never do open relationships, even under the conditions set up by DrFeelGood.

-----------------------------------------

troll555

Ha! Ha! I'm in an open relationshiop and you're not

------------------------------------------------------

trojanSC888

Welcome back Ha!Ha! guy!

Love your conditions, Dr. FeeelGood! LOL!

------------------------------------------------

TBC


	12. Part 12

**February 18, 2007**

Last night's dream wasn't that great, but on the bright side, wasn't sad or tragic. In it, I came down to breakfast, only to see a Robot standing near the dining room table. What the hell? It was silver colored, had sleek arms with almost humanlike hands, and stood on bulkly legs.

"Happy Father's Day!" Y suddenly appeared. I was taken aback as it seemed to soon for it to be Father's day."This is your present. It helps around the house. I designed and built it myself." my younger son beamed with joy. With that, he turned it on, and the Robot started to sweep the kitchen with such ease.

"That's amazing!" I am happy not only that I have less work, but that my son is so caring. After we ate, the robot cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Then, it started to do other stuff. After a while of watching the thing, I went golfing. When I returned, the house was a disaster area! Furniture was turned, lamps laid on the ground, pieces of broken dishes were everywhere, everything was on the floor,... Y frantically worked on his laptop, with R's help.

"What the hell is going on???" I demanded.

"Dad?" he looked up with wide eyes. It reminded me of when I came into a room after he had bro

"The house looks like a war zone!" I continued.

"There uh...was a glitch in the programming..." Y said.

"Well fix it!" It made me angry to see my house in such a disarray. What's more, what if the damn thing tried to hurt us?

"We should call X" R suggested.

"There's no need to" he insisted.

Soon, they finally found a way to shut it down.

"Maybe you should double check your work the next time you build a robot?" I suggested to him dryly.

"Yes Dad..." he replied with chagrin, and began to clean up the house.

With that I woke up.

Today was a low key. I worked on projects at the house after breakfast. X came to see me, just in time for lunch. Why am I not surprised?

"K giving you any more trouble?"

"Not more than usual." he sighed. We were both in the kitchen while I prepared our sandwhiches. Then, he changed the subject. "I ran into Millie today when I went to see Y"

"Oh?"

"She was telling him that in many other cultures, it is common for kids to live in the family home until marriage, and that actually the whole leave home as soon as possible trend in some countries is recent, and an anomaly."

"Did she now?" This was between me and her. Sometimes X's peacemaking went too far.

"It kinda sounds like a type of apology..."

"Your sandwhich is done" I gave it to him.

"Thanks Dad"

"Let's go to the dining room." I suggested.

He tried to bring up the subject again, but I stopped him. After a while, he had to go back to work.

Y came home in time for dinner. We had beef stew.

"I've noticed a twenty five percent increase in hits on your blog" he said with a smile.

"Hits?"

"The number of times people click on it"

"Oh..." I now understood.

"Today, I put a link to your blog in my website"

"You've got a website???" I was surprised.

"For my students" he said. "There, they can see what assignments are due, what was covered in their class, talk to each other on the forum, and get the extra credit problems."

"It's good to know that my son enjoys reading my blog" I told him. He just smiled.

After dinner, I did some more work, started a new sodoku puzzle, and then came to write this entry.

I'm going to go read a book, so I'll submit this I guess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

Hi! I'm one of 'Y's' students. I just wanted to say that I like your blog. What you said about cashiers is so freaking true! Anyway, keep up the good work!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood

trying to get extra credit whiteandnerdy88?

Anyway, X should mind his own damn business.

--------------------------------------

lillysmommy

welcome whiteandnerdy88

your dream made me stop fantasying about having a housekeeping robot!

As for what X said. If Millie meant what she said, that maybe she regrets her comments about Y being sheltered? Go talk to her!

---------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

Your dream reminds me of the time my daughter tried to make her mother a birthday cake, but almost ended up burning the house down, as she had fallen asleep and didn't take out the cake in time.

btw-lillysmommy is right. Maybe you and Millie should talk things over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

troll555

Ha! Ha! A robot destroyed your house!

----------------------------------------

trojanSC888

Speaking of AIs, I wish my computer would write my papers for me :(.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

whiteandnerdy88: it's always great to have someone join our little group.The bloggers dream shows how technology can be a double edged sword.I think its great that Y put the link of the blog to his website.

TBC


	13. Part 13

**February 19, 2007**

Tonight, R joined me and Y for dinner.

"Your dreaming about a robot destroying the house shows a wariness of technology on your part." She remarked while we all served ourselves.

Y joked with a huge grin"And it tells me what **not **to get for you next Father's day."

"I saw that one of Y's students commented" R continued.

"So did I" my younger son smiled, got serious and began to complain about one of the responders'(I won't name names) . R reminded him that ignoring that person was the best course of action. I agreed.

"I worked with Millie today" R said, trying to sound casual. It didn't fool me. "She asked me about how you were doing. ?"

Quickly, I changed the subject, and she didn't press the matter any further.

"Have you thought about doing a Vlog, Dad?" Y asked a few minutes later.

"Vlog?" I repeated with confusion, not quite up to date on the computer jargon.

"It's like a digital video diary" R explained. "Your record your thoughts in front of a webcam instead of by writing."

"Oh..." Now I understood. "I think I'll just stick doing a blog."

After dinner,Stan called and told me to go to a site called youtube. Apparently, Stan's son, Greg(He's around two months younger than X) had been digitizing his father's old home movies and put some of the highlights online. Stan told me that some of the videos had my boys and wife in it. He sent me the links(stan's a little more computer savy than I am).

It was so strange to see videos of my and Stan's kids in the computer.(When our kids were young, home movie cameras didn't have sound, and you had to use a projector to view them.) In one, X and Greg fight and are toddlers. X takes a toy from him . My wife scolds X and makes him give the toy back. She looked beautiful! Stan films her talking with his wife. With their hands, they shoo him away. I watched several of these. I'm looking forward to showing my boys these films! I've got videos of their mother, but the earliest ones are from the eighties. They'll probably make jokes about the clothes, but will be happy to see her.

Out of curiosity, I looked at some 'vlogs'. I saw that a lot of the 'vloggers?(is that the term?) are my age. My own father could never program his own VCR. I agreed with some of the vloggers, but others had views that were very closed minded or just plain crazy. After a while, I decided to write this entry.

Since it's late, I'll call it a night

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

I had one of those when my kids were little. I kinda regret though, that my mother doesn't really show up much on them(she died in '78). She'd refuse and insist that I focus on the kids.

btw-go talk to Millie!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

My dad had one of those cameras. I remember, as a kid, how'd he film us when we went on trips. Anyway, how about a link?

You should talk to Millie. The fact that you quickly changed the subject shows that you still care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood

home movies are boring as hell.

--------------------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

It's a good thing that Stan's kid digitized the home movies. Something could happen to the original, and time isn't kind to analog. I've been digitizing home movies for my dad as well, putting them on CDs.

How about a link? It'll be fun to see professor Y as a little kid!

Is your 'Millie' the millie I think she is?

-----------------------------------------

gothchick666

I wanna link!

As for Millie, communication in any relationship is key! I think that having an honest conversation with her will bring some resolution.

---------------------------------------------------

Hlong

My dad had one of those cameras, and he recently showed some home movies. It was funny to see him and my mother dressed in 70s clothes,and how they looked like at my age. I should really get down to digitizing the home movies.

-----------------------------------------------------------

qwerty123

My bipolar mom threw away most of our family's home movies during one of her highs in an attempt to 'clear unnecessary clutter'. :-(

----------------------------------------------------

TBC


	14. Part 14

**February 21, 2007**

My dreams took me to the heart of a political campaign! Guess in whose campaign I worked on? X's! Apparently, he was running for congress. In the dream, I helped out, and was so proud of him(of course, I'm also proud of X in real life) Unfortunatly, I woke up just before the election results were to be announced. What a shame!

Y was quite surprised at my dream, to say the least, but asked with large grin "Does his rich wife pay for the campaign? Do my nephews and nieces help out?"

I laughed, and told him that in the dream he used math to help X focus his efforts more efficiently. This gave my youngest ideas for a lecture he could do in one of his courses, and he talked about it at lenght, even equations down on the only clean napkin left on the table.

Eventually, I was able to go to the living room, and read the paper. Then, I did some crosswords. After a while, Y joined me in there

"I finally got to see the videos Greg posted online" he began with a chuckle, and added that he sent the links to others. I'm sure he got a laugh out of seeing actual videos of X as a baby.

"It uh...was great to see mom..." Y added quietly, and went back to grading.

Stan called to me say that youtube also had Johnny Carson clips. What a pleasant surprise! I had enjoyed watching it, but now, none of the channels carried by my cable company showed reruns. Many times, I'd put it on, while waiting for a teenaged X to come home(he liked to break curfew), working on a project, or being exiled to the living room couch by my wife.

Stan(did I mention he was my business partner?) also told me that he enjoys reading my blog, as does his wife and kids.

"You should do a Vlog!" he added(prouncing it va-log). "You'd do much better than most of the ones on youtube"

"Writing's fine" I told him.We would have talked more but his wife needed to talk to her older sister. Before he hung up, he told me about a site where I could play scrabble online with other players. Finally! It's hard for me to find someone to play scrabble with. Neither of my sons is a huge fan of the game. It was nice to play against other good players, though sometimes I got stuck with the bad ones, some of whom accused me of cheating by using a word list, or challenge my word, thinking it wasn't acceptable in scrabble. Talk about being a sore loser.

X joined us for dinner. I was more than happy to put a third steak to cook.

"I had another weird work dream" he told us.

"Oh yeah?" I was curious.

"My boss gets this consultant right, who just drives me nuts!" X began. "He starts to organize and clean my desk, and has to pat each cubicle four times as he passes them..." My Eldest sighed. "And then he tries to botton a violent suspect's shirt!"

Both Y and I laughed.

Well, I'm gonna try to find more good Johnny Carson clips, so that's that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

Johnny Carson was one of my favorite shows ! Leno can't even compare! Late night will never be the same, though Conan and that Scottish guy are okay.

No word on Millie, huh?

-----------------------------------------------

Hlong

Looks like you've come into the youtube side...hehe.

--------------------------------------------------

gothchick

youtube is awesome! The only bummer is that clips can only be ten minutes at a time.

-----------------------------------

troll666

HA!HA!

You play scrabble and you are a loser

--------------------------------

Dr. Feelgood.

Scrabble is fun, but only when I put obscenities on the board. Tell me most wise wordmaster, which is worth the most points?

---------------------------------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

You have the weirdest dreams! Does professor Y put something in your tea?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

**_a/n: I promise to mix things up a bit in the next part._**


	15. Part 15

**February 22, 2007**

Today was lousy. I woke up late and noticed that the kitchen, aside from coffee, and rotting bannas, was empty, eventhough it was Y's turn to go grocery shopping.(he promised to help more with household responsibiltiies) Then, I stuck in the middle of the street because my damn car broke down. I had to call AAA to have them pick it up. I had stuff to do. So, I called Y and told him what happened.

"I need to use your car" I told him.

"I could give you a ride" he offered, reluctant to lend it to me. I needed a car for the day, because of all the errands and shopping I had to do.

"Have R give you a ride" I told him. "I've gotta get things done...things like shopping!" Lending me the car was the least he could do!

"Oh...uh...sorry, I just..."

"The food doesn't just appear by magic, Y" I told him with annoyance.

"I know...that..."he said sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you get groceries?

"I was busy...Look, I'll do it tomorrow..." he claimed.

"The kitchen is empty now!" I told him firmly.

"The store isn't going anywhere" he argued.

After a bit, I got him to lend me his car.

My trip to the store was lousy! Everything had gone up in price, the store didn't have everything I wanted, the fruit didn't seem fresh, and at the register, I found out that most of the coupons that I had given to the cashier had expired.

After putting the groceries away, at the house,I bought supplies for my business, got food for the koi(we've got a koi pond in the back yard), dropped off suits at the dry cleaners(both mine and Y's). It was at the last place, where the car was stolen! I had to make some phone calls, and talk to a couple of cops, who took my statement. Y, of course was not happy. X promised to help out, and treated us to dinner.

Unfortuntatly, things didn't get any better. The waiter, brought our food cold, and split salad on Y. We gave him a very small tip.Then, I noticed a large dent on one of the rear doors of X's SUV.

"What???" he took a look and got angry "Damn it!"

"Do you know the odds of something happening to all three of our cars?" Y mused aloud to X. Something told me that my youngest probably knew the answer.

"I don't care!" X snapped and looked to see if the parking lot had security cameras. Then, he made some phone calls.

Eventually, we all got to the house, with X decided to see a mechanic in the morning.

What a day!

Well,I'm going to bed before something else happens!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hlong

Talk about a trifecta! Damn! It doesn't help that LA isn't very bus friendly. Well, I hope that at least your car gets fixed soon. Something tells me that Y's car is in a chop shop as I am typing this.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood.

You probably forgot to lock the car. At your age, the memory isn't too good, if you get my drift.

-------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

I'm sorry to hear about your bad day. I especially feel bad for Y! At least you and X have your cars still.

----------------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

When I was a teenager, my first car got stolen. I was so upset! The cops later found it abandoned near a liquor store

-----------------------------------------------------------------

troll555

HA!HA! you had a crappy day!

-----------------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

Three cars getting damaged or stolen within the same family! The odds have gotta be pretty low! I've never had my car stolen, though once when I was a kid, someone broke into my dad's car to steal the stereo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

cmendoza

Sounds like you had one of those days...I hope things get better.

btw- I like reading your blog. So does my wife.

---------------------------------------------

furandfeathers10

First off, sorry about your bad day. I've had my door dented, a car stolen, and yet another stall. I feel for you, X and Y.

(btw- I'm FParkes' daughter. He told me about your blog and gave me the link. I enjoy reading it, and just caught up. I hope to see another entry soon! It's much better than most blogs out there. You aren't pretentious, or claim to know all the answers.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	16. Part 16

**February 28, 2007 **

Sorry, I haven't written for a while. My partner and I got a bunch of clients, so we had a lot of work to do.

Today, I got the strangest offer, at a parking lot after meeting with a client.

As I was going towards my car, a young man, about Y's age, with red, dreadlocked hair , green eyes, and a shirt that had obscenities on it, came up to me with what looked like a cheap whistle.

"Would you like to buy a magic realm?"

"Magic realm?"

"For only twenty bucks or ten pounds, you get to rule this magic kingdom." he continued the sales pitch. "The whistle gives you the power to rule, and go in and out as you choose"

"oh..." I got the feeling that I was dealing with a mentally ill person. Many that live on the streets of Southern California.

"Don't you wanna rule a magic realm?" he persisted.

"I uh..."

"He's not interested." X's voice told him firmly. X? I turned around. There he was with a co-worker, who gently got the redhead to leave us alone

"Thanks" I told them.

"He didn't threaten you, did he?" X's coworker asked.

I told them what the offer was. X smiled slightly, and his coworker joked "X could be the security minister"

"I can only imagine all the building projects you'd start" my elder son teased me. We talked for a bit, but then they had to go.

I ran into Millie when I stopped somewhere to get lunch. Somehow, we ended up talking. For the sake of privacy, I'm not going to 'transcribe'(as Y would call it) our conversation, but suffice to say, we came to an understanding.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

I'm glad that you two came to an understanding! I knew that communication was the key.

As for the offer, maybe you could reconsider it now that you've got yourself a queen? j/k ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood

If you're such a private person, why the hell do you have a blog? Thanks to you, I'm here throwing up in my mouth, trying not to imagine you two going at it in a supply closet.

--------------------------------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha! Blogger had makeup sex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hlong

Dr.Feelgood:I friend of mine did the deed in a supply closet, but got caught, and now is labeled as a sex offender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

I'm so glad that you made up with Millie! It's great that you two could finally have a chance to talk!

btw-If I had my own kingdom, people could marry as many people as they wanted(no matter the gender). Anyone can have two husbands and a wife or the opposite. Marijuana would be legal, healthcare would be free, there would be no hunger!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**March 1, 2007 **

Last night, I dreamt that I ran a funeral home! X helped me run it, while, Y was a professor at the same place he is in real life. At one point in the dream, I get killed by a bus, only to hang around as a ghost. I wake up, after Y lectures X on how they could use math to find a corpse's missing leg.

Today, I got a client, who claimed to be a vampire. He looked pale all right, but it was the 'I've never seen the sun ' pale. He wanted to build what he called 'condo lairs' for urban vampires in downtown L.A.

"They have to be protected from the sun, and be secure enough to protect against 'vampire hunters" the client explained.

I didn't know what to do, but Millie came in, and saved me. She told him that statistically, the location where he wanted to buld had high vampire fatality rates. After several minutes of her pulling figures out of thin air, he changed his mind and left.

"Where do you advertise?" she teased as we kissed. I hadn't realized until yesterday how much I missed her.

We had lunch together.

"I'm all caught up on your blog...you've got the most interesting dreams!" she told me,at one point. "The robot one had me laughing for ages. "

When our food come, she had an idea.

"We should take a class together!" Millie smiled widly.

"What kinda class?"

"I dunno, dancing, acting..."

"Maybe..." I shrugged.

"How about ballroom dancing! Afriend of mine knows of a place?"

"okay..." it might be nice to try something new. "When is it?"

"We could start tonight?" she suggested eagerly.

"Sure."

So we went and had a great time. I liked dancing with Millie and the instructor was very good.

After class, Millie and I had dinner. Unfortunatly, she had to leave right afterwards to prepare a lecture.

When, I returned home, both X and Y were there.

"How was the dance class?" X asked, he had taken off his jacket, and sat in my recliner, not that I minded.

"good"

X contiued with a questioning look "Y said that a 'vampire' wanted to build 'lair condos'?"

"Yeah, but Millie used math to scare him off." I told him, again feeling relieved.

We all talked a bit more, and reluctantly, X went home, and I decided to write today's entry.

Anyway, my tea is getting cold, and I've got an eary meeting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fparkes

Again, it's great to see you and Millie back together and taking a class. My wife and I like to learn new things together as well. Yet again, your dream was very strange. I myself can't imagine making my living as a funeral director, though I get the feeling that X would maybe find some common ground with a mortician.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood

Why does every damn entry have to start with a dream?????????? and why can't you have more tantalizing ones???????????

As for your dancing lessons, that's a waste of time. A better use of the money would be to hire a dominatrix for the evening, for the two of you. :p

------------------------------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

I usually ignore what Dr.Feelgood says, but I do think that it's good for couples to try new things sexually speaking, but dancing is good too. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troll555

Ha!Ha! Blogger doesn't have sexy dreams!!

-----------------------------------------

hlong

an ex and I took a ceramics class together, but then one day, I caught her and the teacher during a 'tutoring session'.

--------------------------------------------------------------

furandfeathers10

It's great that you and Millie and back together and doing something as a couple! I also love that Millie saved you from a weird client. I get quite a few of those myself in the course of the day.

Anyway, your most recent dream reminds me of one I had, where I was a grave digger, and was being chased down by zombies.

-----------------------------------------

TBC


	17. Part 17

March 2, 2007

I came home only to find a piglet having an 'accident' on the living room carpet. It was the size of a newborn baby.

"What is this?" I asked Y, who worked on something on the big couch. He soon noticed the wet spot, with chagrin. Not being consulted annoyed me, especially as I'd be the one stuck taking care of it. As it was, Y barely took care of the koi. I'm the one who had to play bucket brigade when the water pump broke because my younger son didn't have it servicde. If it were up to him, the poor fish wouldn't have any vitamins or food.

"oh..."Y said lamely

"Why is it here?" I asked.

"A friend of mine at the math department had to go to Oakland for a family emergency." he explained, putting down his pen.

"Couldn't R take care of it?"

"She lives in an aparment that doesn't allow animals." he explained. "It's just for a few days." The piglet grunted and walked to the kitchen.

"The carpet cleaner's in the garage" I reminded him pointedly. I went into the kitchen and noticed a food bowl and a little box. After a while, I started dinner. The piglet hung around the whole time hoping for a scrape. It kept grunting and whining.

I said firmly, "Shoo! you've got your own food"

After a while, it returned to the living room.

At dinner, the begging began again

"Y forgot to feed you, huh?" X, who had joined us, asked the piglet, with a grin.

After dinner, the boys played with the piglet, and I did some work. Thankfully, pigs can't really climb, so I didn't have to worry about having 'accidents' on my building plans.

Anyway, it is getting late, so I'll end this entry here.

-------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

This reminds me of the time when my daughter, as a girl, brought home a friend's rabbit to take care of it. We ended up with pretty much everything getting chewed up. Another time, she brought home a parrot, who said the most inane things. Thankfully, as a vet, she gets to spend lots of time with animals.

--------------------------------------------

hlong

I've heard that pigs are becoming more popular in the city to have as pets, though I'm more of a cat person myself.

----------------------------------------------------------

Troll666

Ha! HA! a pig peed on your carpet

----------------------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood

What no dreams? So your son brought a pig home, whop de freaking doo...

---------------------------------------------------------------

lillysmom.

A cousin of mine grew up on a farm, and she had pet pigs. I heard that they're as smart or smarter than dogs and cats.

--------------------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

Like HLong, I prefer cats. Piglets are cute, I'll admit that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

cmendoza

Maybe you could 'accidently' prepare it for dinner. ;p

TBC


	18. Part 18

**March 3, 2007**

Last night, I dreamt that there was a llama in the house, that belong to another colleague of Y's and was eating pretty much everything in the living room.

"Why isn't it in the yard?" I demanded.

"It's cold" Y said.

"You do realize llamas orginally come from the Andes...?" I asked sharply.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

X tries to calm me down, but his efforts are interupted by my waking up.I tried to fall asleep again, but the piglet's whining kept bothering me.(Y had to put it in his room, as the owner had insisted on it.)

I knocked on my younger son's door."Y! Take care of your charge!"

Since it's the weekend, both boys are hanging out at the house. A while before lunch, Y, put a leash on the piglet.

"Wait...you're walking her?" X asked with surprise.

"Pigs can be trained to be on a leash" Y explained. When he and the piglet returned, the animal looked sluggish and restless. I heard an awful sound just as I started to take things out of the fridge. Turning around, it became clear. The piglet was throwing up! I didnt' think it was possible for pigs to get indigestion(I'm a city boy at heart).

"Y!" I called him. It was obvious what happened. Y started to think of other things, and didn't notice the piglet eating stuff it shouldn't.

Just then, X came into the kitchen, and made a face when he saw what the piglet had done. Y joined us.

"What?"

"Look!" I pointed to the floor.

"Oh no!" Y squatted.

"What wrong kiddo?" X softly asked the piglet. With a groan, I got the mop. Again, the piglet threw up, this time on X's shoes.

"Hey!" he jumped back and protested. Quickly, he got paper towels to clean the vomit off.

"I'm taking it to the vet" Y decided, and put the protesting, sqealing piglet in the carrier. With annoyance, I cleaned up.

Y and the pig didn't return until dinnertime.

"How'd it go?" X asked.

"The vet said that the piglet probably ate something it shouldn't, and gave me something to give her."

The piglet, for the rest of the evening, was sluggish, ate little, and whined alot. A while after we had dinner, Y turned on his laptop, and then we had an argument.

"What do you mean, I neglect the koi!!" he demanded, interupting my work at a sodoku puzzle. Guess he read my last entry.

"It's true!"

"No it's not!" he got angry.

"When was the last time you bought them their food, huh? Or their vitamins?" I retorted.

"You buy it before I have a chance to !" he claimed. "and I have been taking care of the piglet!"

"Then why did I have to change its water this morning,?"

"Its water was fine!"

"Would you want to drink stale water?" I took off my glasses and put down the book. "and the kitchen is starting to stink!"

"Y, Dad just wants to make sure that the piglet is in the same shape we got her." X tried to calm his brother down.

He threw a tantrum, said a few more things, and left the living room in a huff.

X told me to 'cut Y some slack', but I got him to drop the subject. So, we continued our respective activities.

Well, I'm gonna call Millie, so I'll just continue writing tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------

fparkes

My wife and I have got a cat, who sometimes just throws up for no reason. Cats are very odd creatures. Anyway, your fight with Y reminds me of ones I've had with the kids over their pets. I hope you two work things out.

-------------------------------------

hlong

LOL on your dream. It reminded me of that one Monty python sketch.

-----------------------------------------------

Troll555

Ha!ha! a pig barfed on you!

-------------------------------------------------

Dr.Feelgood

This current bit of family drama is as spellbinding as watching paint dry. ugh!

-------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

I hope you and Y will be able to reconcile and that the piglet will get better.

TBC


	19. Part 19

**March 7, 2007 **

I had the most ironic dream the other night(March 5)! In it, Y gets electrocuted, because he forgot to turn off the juice when installing a new ceiling fan in his room. Anyway, that causes him to become a psychic! My poor son! He has the worst nightmares, and gets pestered by the dead.(Thankfully, according to him, his mother protects him, just like in life). Anyway, he gets used to his new abilities, but gets depressed when people only consult him for them and not his mathematical expertise.

"It's a gift and a curse, Dad" he says sadly. X and I try to comfort him. The dream ends with Y telling me that his mother approves of Millie.

Again(yesterday), I woke up to the sounds that piglet grunting, and whining. When I went to make coffee, the kitchen stank! Y ,again, forgot to clean the litter box. I had to do it! Of course, Y shows up at the kitchen just as I come back from cleaning out the box.

"You forgot to clean the box, again" I told him. He had the piglet in his arms.

"I uh...was going to do it this morning" my younger son said lamely.

"The kitchen smelled like hell!" I snapped. Would it kill him to take responsibility.

Y got annoyed, and we argued. He told me to get off his back, and stomped out of the kitchen.

--------------------------------------

I had lunch with Millie. She sympathized when I told her about the piglet being at the house.

"I've had so many complaints about it" she shook her head. "From students"

"The owner brings it to class?" I asked in surprise.

"I went to visit one of his classes...the poor students couldn't hear him above the pig's grunting, and had to worry about it trying to get into their bags for food!" she continued. "I had to have a talk with him about it. He got the pig a nanny!"

"A nanny?" I repeated.

"But he fired her"

"Oh..."

"Just before leaving for Oakland"

After lunch she had to go to do some work, but later on, we saw a DVD together. It was of one of her favorite standup comics, Jake Sullivan, who hailed from Canada and crossed dressed. His routine makes you laugh, and think at the same time and uses history at times. Afterwards we had a light dinner at her place.

----------------------------------

The piglet is still here at the house,(today): it's eating a little more and again begging for food as I made dinner for my boys. (for the second time today, I had to change out the litter box! I asked Y about this, but X defended him, as always, asking me to give him a break.

"You're not the one cleaning up after a pig!" I snorted and returned to the kitchen.

Dinner was strained, and Y went to the garage, with the piglet in tow. X and I watched television. He left too, when he got called from work.

Later,. when I go to the backyard to put some things away, I can hear the piglet squealing, whining, and grunting. Y must be lost in his world again. With a sigh, I went into the garage(Y had closed it up), got the piglet, scolded Y, and feed what was supposed to be my younger son's charge. Anyway, the piglet is in Y's room, with everything it needs. That animal could have died in the garage, and Y would not notice.

Anyway, I gotta go to bed, so I'll continue my blogging tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

Sounds like having a pig is not unlike having a dog or cat as a pet.

As for your dream, it's more sad, than ironic, in my opinion. Having to see so much! Hopefully, you'll get better dreams soon.

-------------------------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha! A pig pooped on your kitchen.

-----------------------------------

gothchick666

I guess it would be a torture for a mathematician to be psychic. In your dream, did he keep his new abilities on the down low? I mean that would really ruin his rep in academia.

---------------------------------------------------

ocgirl

Blogger: I wish that my grandpa was more like you, even though sometimes you sound like my mom when you and 'Y' argue.

--------------------------------------------------------

dextermorgansapprentice

I'd strangle the pig, cut it up, and put the body parts all over the house. That would teach Y.

--------------------

hlong

a mathematician, who's a psychic? That would make a very interesting book.

--------------------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

A friend of mine has that prof, and told me that the piglet tried to eat some candy he bought for his girlfriend

TBC


	20. Part 20

DrFeelGood

Such family drama!WIll Y take care of the pig? Will X get a life? Will you stop being such a pain in the ass? Can't you at least make up crap to make this blog a better read?

dextermorgansapprentice: It's too bad the blogger didn't follow your advice! Y's reactions would have been priceless!

-----------------------------------------------

**March 10, 2007**

The piglet returned to its owner the day before yesterday, and I've made up with Y. This morning, he told me about his very odd dream.

"...so...in my dream, you're dating the piglet's vet instead of Millie."

"oh?" my curiosity was peaked.

" she's not that much older than X...but ...later in the dream, you and her have a kid!!" Y put down his cup of coffee.

"A kid???" I repeated in surprise

"A girl actually. She's cute, has your eyes and hair, but grandma's nose."

"Perhaps your dreams should be about having your own kids...you and your brother are a handful as it is.." I suggested dryly.

Y smiled widely and finished his cereal.

Tonight, X teased me, with a silly grin, about Y's dream, as I made dinner and he got a beer."You once told us that a daughter would have come in handy...Paul McCartney has a young kid and he's about your age..."

"Which just means that I can still hope to have grandchildren" I remarked in a deadpan. "And that you're not a lost cause."

X shrugged and returned to the living room.

Incidentally, my business partner, this morning, remarked that the dream could have meant that Y was ready for the joys of having a kid, but not the responsibilities. That made a lot of sense to me.

Today, I gotta new client an NYPD detective turned PI. She asked me to help her on a case(I can't really discuss the details). Anyway, I've got a project for someone else to work on, so I'll have to cut this entry short.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dextermorgansapprentice

like DrFeelgood said, it's a pity you didn't follow my advice. Oh well.

------------------------------------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

Actually, one of my aunts is around my age, as my grandpa married a much younger woman when I was a baby( he's in his eighties now). My dad complains that my younger aunt is spoiled and gets better treatment than he and his brothers ever did. She and I are like brother and sister practically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

My husband has a half brother, who's just two years older than our daughter. BTW-I hope Millie doesn't get offended by Y's dream,which I'm sure she'll read about soon enough.

-----------------------------------------------------

gothchick666

I'm glad that you made up with Y! Anyway, I kinda agree with your business partner's interpertation of the dream.

-------------------------------------

FParkes

I couldn't imagine having a kid right now, at my age! As it is, my grandkids are a handful, but at least I can give them back at the end of the day or week.

---------------------------------------

furandfeathers10

piglets can be a handful, and can get into as much mischief as kittens or puppies.

I found it odd, no offense, that Y would dream about you having another kid...

-------------------------------------------------------

ocgirl

My best friend's dad has a younger wife, and they're expecting a baby. I just know that they're gonna hit my friend up for babysitting!

--------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	21. Part 21

**March 11, 2007**

My latest dream(from last night) was sad. In it, Y goes blind in the course of helping X on a case. Seeing him in the hospital, on a bed, with his eyes wrapped tore through my heart! X feels a lot of guilt over this, but I comfort him. Later in the dream, Y adjusts quickly to using a cane, though it's hard for me and X to see him use it. I go see him teach a class, and I can see the sadness in many of his students' eyes, eventhough Y tries to make light of it by making jokes. My dream ends on that note.

This afternoon, I went to see Millie teach a class. She really knows how to get the students interested, and is a charismatic speaker. It doesn't hurt that she's got a wonderful smile. After the class, we walked to the cafeteria

"How did you like it?" she asked as we strolled

"It was great! I loved it!" I said.

She also asked me about a couple of my latest projects in progress. I mentioned a few issues I was having with one(I'm not gonna bore you guys with them), and she made some suggestions.

-------------------------------------

As we ate, she remarked that Y's dream about me dating a much younger veterinarian and having another kid had her in stitches.

"What especially ironic is that there are actually professors at -------- who are in their fifties and sixties who do have young kids!" Millie chuckled. "Maybe that was the seed for Y's dream?" She shrugged.

"Could be." I agreed.

As we ate, a few of her students came over to say hi.

We parted after lunch, as she had to meet with a disertation advisee. So, I returned to my office, to get some work done.

--------------------------------

Both of my sons were at the house for dinner. I felt happy!

"How did Millie react to Y's dream?" my older son asked.

"She found it hilarious, and figured that seeing professors my age having small kids put the idea in his head" I replied.

"yeah that makes sense" X agreed.

"Oh...right..." Y said. "A colleague of mine at the math department, just had a kid, and he's got a married daughter about X's age!"

After eating, X watched TV, Y corrected tests, and I finished a crossword puzzle.

Well...it's time for bed. Good night and good luck.

----------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy:

First off, your dream was very sad and heartbreaking! What you must have gone through! May you next dream be much happier.

I was glad that Millie didn't find Y's dream offensive, and that she has a good sense of humor.

As always, it's great to see that you've got a great relationship with your two boys!

----------------------------------------

DrFeelgood:You should ask Millie about doing a three way with a pretty co-ed.

Did X get evicted, and you're not telling us? He's in your house all the time! Maybe he's a closet case? That would make this blog much more interesting.

-----------------------------

ocgirl:

DrFeelgood: you're such a tool! If you think this blog is so like, boring, don't read it...

Anyway, the dream was sad, and I hope it never comes true.

------------------------------------

gothchick666

Threeways can be helpful in relationships, but everyone should be comfortable with it.

ocgirl: ignore Dr. Feelgood. He says crap like that to provoke people.

Like lillysmommy, I hope your dreams get better.

--------------------------------------------------------------

hlong:

gothchick is right, trolls should be ignore. Anyway, it's good to see that Millie knows how to be a good sport.

----------------------------

TBC


	22. Part 22

_a/n: In the last chapter, I changed it so that Alan puts' -------'- when Calsci is mentioned. _

_-------------------------------------------------- _

troll555

Ha!Ha! Your son went blind!

----------------------------------------

bavariantart

I just wanted to say that I very much enjoy your blog, and its the only one from an American that I read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**March 12, 2007**

My older son came to see me today at the house. He looked forlorn, and didn't say much during lunch.

"You okay ?" I asked.

"It's this dream I had..." he picked at the leftover beef stew I had warmed up for him.

"Oh?"

"About Y..." he continued with a whisper.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"He's in a mental hospital" X replies hesitantly.

"Mental hospital?" I find this disturbing, to say the least.

"Because of me..."

"You?"

X continued "He goes nuts after helping me with a case, and shoots a dog with my gun"

"A dog?"

"Yeah...you blame me, and we start fighting alot..."

"...X..." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you love your brother and do everything you can to protect him.

"Thanks Dad..." he smiled weakly. Feeling better, X ate with more pleasure.

------------------------------------------

Today, Millie called me, and asked if I could teach her golfing. I happily agreed, and we decided to go in a few days. It's going to be great to golf with someone! X and y are usually to busy to go with me. I'm the reason, the two of them like the sport, though it took me longer to get my younger son into it. He almost gave up on the first outing just because he couldn't get a hole in one! Y's got the need to be good at everything he does. Golf is not something you rush into, it's an art, that challenges you physically and mentally.

Tonight, I had dinner alone, as Y went out with R, and X had to work late, though I talked with Millie on the phone for a very long time. She's in the planning stages of a book, and has even started on the introduction, which I helped her with.

"You've got a great way with words!" she told me. "Thanks to you, the introduction will make people want to buy the book!"

"Thank you" I smiled, as a city planner, I often had to attend meetings, so I had to learn what got people's attention.

Well, my work isn't gonna do itself, so I'll end my entry here.

------------------------------------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

I can't wait to see the book!

----------------------------------------------------------

Dr.Feelgood

whiteandnerdy88:Stop being such a kissass

Why does every damn entry start with a dream someone had???? Are these real, or do you make them up?

As for Millie, I bet she's doing 'research' on a much younger, male grad student.

Golf is overrated. Give me mud wrestling any day!

---------------------------------------------------------------

twelveof10

mud wrestling: giggity gigity.

------------------------------------------

lilysmommy

It's good that Millie is willing to learn golf. I myself am learning the rules of football so that I can enjoy it with my husband. Thanks to him, I understand that there is a reason that the game seems to stop every five seconds ;) .

--------------------------------------

FParkes

My wife and I golf and she always beats me. Her handicap is lower than mine. Golf is a great way for a couple to spend time together. We've tried to get our daughter into it, but it bores her. I don't know why...but it does.

---------------------------------------------

TBC


	23. Part 23

**March 17, 2007 **

Millie and I went golfing yesterday. She's a quick study and did pretty well for her first time. Coincidentally, on the course, she met an old student of hers; they started to catch up, and Millie introduced me.

"I'm glad to hear that you go promoted" he told her at one point. "But I bet you've ruffled quite a few feathers"

She laughed, and nodded.

After a while, he had to go, and gave Millie his email.

When we finished golfing, I took her to lunch, and a matinee. We saw an excellent French film, talking about it extensively as we got out of the theatre.

"Why don't I whip up some dinner at your place?" I asked her in the car.

"Sure..."

I boiled spaghetti, and then cooked it with garlic and other herbs. It went very well with wine. She enjoyed it, and then said, seriously.

"Lets move in together" she suggested suddenly, with a smile.

"Move in?" I repeated. "That's a uh...big step..."

"I don't like to waste time..." she reminded me.

"well...uh..." I had, recently thought about moving out of the house, but in a condo on my own. Living with a girlfriend is a very different thing.

"Why don't you think about. it...?" she asked kindly, guess my expression was obvious. "I've got lots of room, a good underused kitchen, and the boys could come over at any time. It's not as if I'm moving to Florida and asking you to come with me."

"I know..." I felt at a loss as to what to say.. Her suggestion seemed to have come out of the blue.

"You have a week"

"Okay..."

"Let's see what's on the TV" she went to the living room and I joined her.

--------------------------------------------

Our conversation has been on my mind all day today. So much so, that at dinner, X asked

"You okay dad? You seem quiet" He looked concerned.

"Millie asked me to move in with her..." I admitted.

"Oh...yeah?" His face looked neutral, but like his mother, his eyes betrayed his feelings.

Y's eyes opened very wide. "What???"

X continued "What did you tell her?"

"She gave me a week to think about it"

"That's a uh….big step dad" Y piped up with a pout. Like when I thought about getting myself a condo, the thought of me leaving the house upset him.

"A week is uh….fair" X remarked. "Either way, I'll visit"

I smiled at him.

After dinner, Y did lesson plans, X looked over some files, and I worked on a project

Anyway, I've got a very early meeting, so I guess, I'll write more in my next entry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

FParkes

My widowed brother moved in with a woman after only dating her for a couple of months and they're still going strong after four years. On my other hand, my youngest did the same thing and it didn't work out so well.

Whatever you decide, I hope that things work out for you. I'm glad that Millie's giving you time to think about it. It means that she realizes what this kind of decisions means for a widowed person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

hlong

There is a big difference between dating and living together. You find out about little quirks,and then things that you were willing to let slide before become an issue.

Good luck!

------------------------------------------------------------------

DrFeelgood

Millie just wants someone who can cook for her around because her boy toy can't cook.

----------------------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

Millie certainly doesn't waste time! You two haven't' been going out that long! Don't' feel pressured or rushed, blogger. Do what you are most comfortable with.

---------------------------------------------------

ocgirl

I heard that older people rush into things because they supposedly realize that life is to short. My grandpa married my step grandma only after six months of dating. I was a kid, but I remembered how pissed off my mom was.

---------------------------------------------

TBC


	24. Part 24

**March 21, 2007**

I haven't written in a while because Millie sprained an ankle and broke an arm; some dumbass, high on something, on a motorized scooter crashed into her. I took her here to the house, so that she could be taken care of. I've been staying with her, and helping with various tasks (it's never easy to use one crutch.). When I first heard about the accident, I got so worried! She's gotten her cast and a prescription of pain killers.

Right now, it's noon, and Millie is asleep. She didn't feel very hungry, and spent most of the morning watching TV. Last night, she insisted on staying in the couch, not that I blamed her.

Well, X is behind me, so I'll go ( he probably wants lunch :p )

--------------------------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood

Something tells me that Millie got injured from having kinky sex with her boy toy

----------------------------------------------------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha!

Your girlfriend got injured from having kinky sex with her boytoy

-------------------------------------------

FParkes

I hope Millie recovers soon. Once, I sprained an arm, and it was hard to do even the simplest task! It was hard to depend on others to help me with them. Best of luck to both of you.

--------------------------------------

bavariantart

Is she gonna sue the wanker who crashed into her?

------------------------------------------------------

Lillysmommy

Oh no! Thank God her injuries weren't worse. My thoughts go out to her. She's lucky to have you to take care of her.

------------------------------------

March 23

bavariantart: I'd rather not talk about that kinda stuff, as its rather private.

Y and Millie have started to fight. It started with a disagreement about some new policy at the department, and then it got into more personal stuff.

"Honesty, Charlie, would it kill you to help you dad around the house!" she scolded him from the large couch. This remark kind of bothered me, but that might be the meds.

"I do not need a lecture on how to live with my father!

She interrupted "He does everything!"

"Hey!" X, had just came in but he had heard enough.. "Give him a break! He and R are covering some of your classes." My older son's tone was sharp. He, from the time Y was an infant, never liked to hear anyone say anything negative about Y.

"Calm down everyone" I ordered, as I served Millie some soup. I would talk to her about the remark she made later. "Let her rest, you two!" My boys gave me sour looks, and then turned their attention to the TV.

Eventually, Millie went to sleep Last I checked, X and Y were talking and watch TV.

Well, I gotta go; I need to get up early tomorrow so that some progress can be made on this project I need to finish, while Millie is still asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

hlong

Who woudln't find it hard to have their boss staying with them?I'm glad you cut it off before it got nasty!!

----------------------------------------------

Dr.Feelgood

Maybe your son is sore cause he knows about the boytoy

------------------------------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha! Your son is a lazy SOB

-------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

It's never easy having a sick or injured guest. As for her remark, remember that she's on painkillers. I said some crazy things while on oxycotin due to having all four of my wisdom teeth pull out.

------------------------------------------

crowTrobot

Dr.FeelGood's remarks always have me in stitches! He should be the one with the blog! That's all I gotta say.

------------------------------------------------------

desperatehousecat

ldjkaf;la ald jf;alf l;ajd fluo2iur klavcxvcxlj fhak a65675 klhfal klajhdfk lajhf

-------------------------------------------

naughtyboy

I once sprained an arm during a session with my dominatrix. Explaining it to the doc...was kinda tricky though...

-----------------------------------------------

wisconsinkid

THIS BLOG IS AWESOME! I LOVE IT! YOU REMIND ME OF MY GRANDPA. HE WAS SO COOL, BUT HE DIED A FEW MONTHS AGO. PLEASE WRITE MORE SOON.

----------------------------------------------

pardonme

dude, lay off the allcaps! It means shouting!

anyway, I hope Millie gets better, though she kind sounds like my ex's mom.

-------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	25. Part 25

milliesboytoy

Millie is a freak in bed!Forget what she said...we both got injured from kinky sex.

----------------------------------------------

millie3pt1415926535

Dr.FeelGood- You are an ass! I know that's you using a different username!

------------------------------------------

anagramdude

ouy souhld ionreg ihm, miiell

-------------------------------------------

March 22, 2007

Millie and I played scrabble today. She usually can hold her own in this game, but she admitted that the pain killers affected her ability to play. I talked to her about the tone she had used with Y.

"I just hate to see you stressed" she told me. "You, of all people, deserve help, and a break!"

I assured her that I was fine, and that Charlie's doing the best he can.

I advised."Worry about your own recovery."

"sure..." she changed the subject. "You need to do something about Dr.Feelgood!"

"It's the internet that's not much I can do..."

"He's trolling using a different identity."

"ignore him" I told her. "He'll go away"

"He'd better!"

"Why don't I go get you your pills?" I suggested. When she fell asleep, I did some more work, and hope that she'd think about what I said.

Y wasn't here for Dinner. X came, but things were strained between him and Millie, who ate in the livnig room.

"Why didn't you defend Y??" he asked in a flat voice. Guess that's the main reason he came. We ate in the dining room.

"I talked to Millie today..." I assured him "When time had passed and she was calmer."

"yeah and?"

"I'm giving her time to think about it. " I explained, and then reminded him "She's on heavy pills."

He gave me an annoyed look. Soon after, X got a call from work, and he had to go. I watched TV with Millie until she fell asleep.

Well, I gotta project to finish, so until next time...

----------------------------------------

bavariantart

I like how you think things through, though I gotta admit...X spends a lot of time at the house...

-----------------------------------------

hlong

looks like the pills and pain are getting to Millie

-----------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood

Maybe, Blogger if you had followed gothchick's(or what her name is) advice, Millie wouldn't resort to getting a boy toy. BTW are you using the blue pills?

------------------------------------------

FParkes

glad she has you for company...and hope she thinks about the tone she used with Y.

------------------------------------------------

deadparrot

I sense a flame war starting up...

-----------------------------------------

jediloser

Blogger, you should be glad that she's fighting with your sons, instead of doing them...that happened to one of my uncles...his new, younger wife cheated on him with my cousin!

------------------------------------------------

anagram man

I aegre wthi rjedsiole nda deprratdoa

---------------------------------------------

troll555

HA!HA! No one knows what the hell Anagram man is saying!

-------------------------------------------------------

desperatehousecat

f90na dfalk lkjad fa09f8 lkjdf lakjfa 08 2034j2l lkf jada jlkj9 u098 j0adf8 0a9fi80

TBC

_(a/n: Millie reacted that way to Dr. Feelgood's accustaions because the pain, pills and other things have made her wonky and very irritable.)_


	26. part 26

_(a/n: the first response you'll read in this part is posted 2-3 days later.)_

millie3pt1415926535

The blogger is busy today, so I figured that I'd fill in, so to speak, and add in my two cents.

After some thinking,I realized that maybe I shouldn't have give B. a timeline for deciding whether or not to live with me. Like my mother, he's widowed, and needs time to again make a commitment like that. I told him that he had all the time he needED and apologized for rushing him. B was a good sport about it, and said that it was okay.

I also, told Y sorry, for my tone the other day. I'm just out of sorts, and feel guilty for creating more work for B. He's got more energy than most men half his age!

I had the weirdest dream last night In it, I get a call from one of my favorite fictional detectives, Precious Ramotse(she's a PI from Botswana). She needs my help,and so, with B, I go to Botswana. She solvse the case, and afterwards takes me to some ophanage, where B and I end up adopting two kids! What a dream!

It's not easy for me to get around. That's why I stay in the couch most of the time. I eat, sleep and watch TV in it. Thankfully, I find it comfortable, though I'm starting to get cabin fever. Maybe I should rent a wheelchair.

X is over almost everyday, if he doesn't come in the evening, he stops by during the afternoon. Either way, B is very happy to see him, especially since X used to live in New Mexico.

This afternoon, B has to see a client. I insisted that he go. I don't want to be a burden on anyone, or for him to lose clients on my account. R came by to keep me company, and update me on some of my classes are doing.

"One of your students has this annoying habit of claiming the solution to every problem is forty two" she told me.

"That must be Douglas.." I smiled.

"And someone's been writing 'I am the Walrus' on the chalkboard...

"could tbe a beatles fan..." I shrugged.

"Guess so..."

----------------------------

Well, B is back with some DVDs for me...so...that's it for now...

-----------------------------------

milliesboytoy

come on baby! what about all the times you told me that B was diadatic, boring, and self righteous?

---------------------------------------------------------

DrFeelgood

milliesboytoy is a very good judge of character.

-----------------------------------------

FParkes

It's interesting to read your view of things, Millie. I'm glad to hear that you made peace with Y. Has X cooled off too?

I hope your recovery keeps going smoothly.

--------------------------------------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha!The blogger is a pain in the ass

----------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

I agree with everything FParkes said. I'd add more, but I'm expecting company pretty soon.

----------------------------------------------------------

desperatehousecat

weljd fa9ufa bnm djafa a ldfj;alfkj al; la;djf;alf aldjf;alkfj 0298 34qlk4j2 2ljk34;oq 4al;erq eqa ;lf a laiewy a;ljfa;l al;QWE Q2-934lk andap 8ure .lk f;K REJHj fl;ak aXC Xl ;kdfjal;dfkj 0980 lkmnqe3fa9 08v30 p 3yuq

ocgirl

I couldn't agree more, desperatehousecat.

TBC


	27. Part 27

**March 25, 2007**

Well, I hope that you enjoyed Millie's entry. I certainly did. She's doing very well. It's amazing what a little TLC will do.

Anyway, last night, I had a very bizzare dream. In it, a woman, whose son X arrests puts a curse on him so that whenever he touches cold water or some other things, he turns into a woman, who looks strangely like a younger version of my mother. He's forced to quit his job, as its hard to predict how long he could stay in female form whenever he is in it. Millie and R give him tips. When we go to restaurants with him as a women, men look at X in a way that upsets me and Y(somehow, we get more overprotective of him...)

---------

Millie, and Y laughed like crazy when I told them about this dream, during breakfast, even having tears in their eyes.

"So he looks like grandma when she was younger?" Y asked for clarification.

"Yeah..."

"You're not putting anything in your dad's food are ya?" Millie asked my youngest, tongue in cheek.

Later, at dinner, X told us about his dream, after recovering from the chagrin of hearing mine.

"I get framed for killing the vice president, and Y helps me escape jail!" he began.

"How?" I asked, full of curiosity.

"Well, first off, he shoots a gun at the ceiling of a bank to go to jail, and somehow ends up in the same one I'm at!, We're even on the same block!"

"The odds of that are..." Y began.

"Let him finish!" Millie scolded and interupted him.

"He comes up with a very complicated plan, and finally, we escape with a bunch of other guys..." He finished.

"It's good to see you trust your brother, even in dreams" I remarked with a smile.

-------------------------------------

milliesboytoy

I know that Millie would rather eat ice cream off my six pack rather than have dinner with the blogger and his loser sons!

---------------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

ROTFL with the dream!!!!

Anyway, the idea of one brother going to jail to break the other, who was framed, out of prison, sounds like a great premise for a TV show! I'd sure as hell watch it, especially if you add a good conspiracy to it.

-----------------------------------------

OCgirl

I was dreamt that a wizard turned me into a boy! That was like so weird!

---------------------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

the blogger's dream reminds me of an anime my best friend used to like.

-----------------------------------------------

desperatehousecat

kljla df 2; duif0 vm/z9jutrmlo jl;akdfj a.,m0 30i4n al;djd jwq 9pj dfg8a-f 8 2090 -92342 lak ;al f jal ;fk dja ;lfjw 3c92oruz,.mnvc 8,v/z,.,m cv.,znv u4rmo,.zmcvc./,vn,znb,j l;fajf;lak lk;a jdf; ajl; ajk lf

---------------------------------------------------

Bavariantart

I found it typical how you felt more protective over X(who I assume is trained in some form of self defense) the moment he became a woman. My father is more protective of me than he is of my brother.

-----------------------------

Dr.Feelgood

No! I will not have sex with you, desperatehousecat!

----------------------------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha! A cat wants to have sex with you!

TBC


	28. Part 28

**March 27, 2007**

Today, a homeless man, in a parking lot, demanded that I give him a shrubbery.

"A shrubbery?" I repeated.

"A shrubbery!"

I offered him some takeout I had in hand, but he refused. A cop in uniform warned him off. Carefully, I put the food on the homeless man's cart, and just ate leftovers when I got home.

--------------------------------

Tonight was quiet at the house. I sat with Millie, doing a crossword,while she watched TV;Y graded papers. At one point, he laughed loudly.

"What's so funny? I asked curiously.

"A student drew this hilarious comic on his test"

"Let me see!" Millie held out her hand and Y gave it to her. She shared it with me and we chuckled. She then told me about this strange professor of hers. "I once had this professor in grad school, who liked to take a bunch of students out to lunch sometimes, but it was to this place that served everything with spam and I mean **everything**! You could either have a spamburger with cheese, spagetti with spammeat sauce, spam steak sandwhich...you get the idea...ugh!" She made a face, and added with a dead pan."It doesn't take a Havard MBA to figure out why it went out of business a few years later"

"I once had a professor who confessed that he wanted to quit teaching and become lumberjack" I said now that we were on the topic of grad school experiances.

"That's nothing! I had a professor...a male one...I once saw him hanging out in a bar, wearing women's clothing! He saw me but pretended not to recognize me" Millie said. "But he was a fair grader, I'll give him that!"

Y started to tell us about another weird professor of his, when he got a call from X, who needed his help on a case. Soon it was just me and Millie.

"You would have made a great professor!" she told me with a smile.

"Somehow I doubt it..." I shook my head, and we continued to watch TV. Eventually, Millie feel asleep on my shoulder.

Well, I gotta go turn off the sprinklers(Y never remembers to do it when it needs to be done) and get to bed(I've got an early meeting tomorrow)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

milliesboytoy

Millie's probably had a very erotic dreamaboutme.

----------------------------------------

FParkes

Academia is full of strange characters! My daughter once had a professor, who would play Mongolian throat singing CDs during tests!

-------------------------------------------------

drmoney

My boss, Dr. FeelGood always complains about this blog, and I was just curious to see just how much he exagerated. Looks like it was quite a bit!

----------------------------------------------

desperatehousecat

lkdjf;a ldjkfa 9pfu lakjdal; .,mc,.zmca 0r 89qup 30qweqwqa ljkf jal;opki; lka;djf al; a09385 ocu9p8u4 ljkv fl; a qqre kljdhf akl klajdfh!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------

ocgirl

no offense but the whole 'let me press random keys like a cat would' thing is getting kinda old.

---------------------------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

Glad to see Millie getting better, and that she gets along well with your sons.

-------------------

desperatehousecat

,mncxv aodual fjouiwfe?:p

-----------------------------------------

DrFeelGood

ROTFL!!!!!!! ocgirl had that coming!

---------------------------------

harrydresden699

honestly, these discussions are much better than the entries themselves!

--------------------------

whiteandnerdy88

awesome!A fellow harrydresden fan! Have you gotten the latest book?

---------------------------

harrydresden777

I'm waiting for it to come in the mail.

------------------------------------------

cyberbengali

Oh come on! Dresden is just a rehash of the tired PI genre! All the writer did was replace mobsters and murderers with fairies werewolves, and sidhe.

------------------------------

Dr.FeelGood

Holy Nerdiness batman!

-----------------------------------

TBC


	29. Part 29

**April 2, 2007 **

Sorry I haven't written in a while. My older son, X ,is sick. He started coughing a lot and even threw up at the office. At my insistence, he came here to stay. X is now in his old room sleeping. He only ate little food this morning, has no energy, and can't keep anything down. Y's been helping me take care of him whenever possible.

I postponed a couple of client meetings to be with X and take care of him. Before he fell asleep, he told me about a very odd dream that he had. In it, he is a doctor working in a small Alaskan town, full of the oddest people.

"There's this one guy, older than you.." he said at one point "with wife in her twenties! I rent this run down cabin from this pilot, and it has no toilet!" He said a couple of more things about the dream, and then he stopped, feeling sleepy.

His coworkers are very concerned. One of them called last night to see how he was doing.

I gotta go...he's awake and throwing up again.

-------------------------

FParkes

Sounds like X has a bad flu or something. I hope he feels better soon.

--------------------------------------------------

DrFeelGood

He probably caught something from a one night stand or prostitute

-------------------------------------------------------

desperatehousecat

l,jvas l ka ;jdf a Awgw a fd 092 8342 lkj;fd a; a! jl;k adj fl;ak l;ka j dfm,234 2 2lk3j4;2 v

ja;ldfka jf 09823? jl;jkf da0f82 :( but...092kk a0kj a df-1m,zncv kjahfldk a lakjdf 0-9-vsj34 a af ;)

-----------------------------------------

ocgirl

What a bummer about X! Maybe he'll feel better soon.

----------------------------------------------

gothpunk666

X needs to take care of himself! He's gonna need lots of tea!

-------------------------------------

troll555

Ha!Ha! X is sick!

------------------------------------

hlong

I got that kind of bad flu last year. Boy! was that awful. I was sorry to hear about X getting sick.

-----------------------------------------------

bavariantart

It sounds like your son had been sick for a while, but didn't want to take time off from work. My brother is the same way. He could be coughing blood and still insist that he's fine enough to go to work.

--------------------------------------------

yorkshiregoldengirl

I recently had to take care of my older daughter, who goes to university. The poor girl got bronchitis. Thankfully, she's better now.

-------------------------------------

daydreambeliever

the best remedy for the flu is a tea made from holly berries! I've used it and its done wonders for me!

-------------------------------------

ocgirl

Aren't those like poisonous?

-----------------------------------------

hkim

They are IIRC

--------------------------------------

TBC


	30. Part 30

April 7, 2007

X is better now, he's eating more, and keeping most of it down. He spends his time, in the living room watching DVDs Y got him, and complaining that he should return to work.

"Your team can manage without you for a few more days" I've told him firmly.

R, Y's girlfriend, has been a great help! She comes over when I have meetings with clients, or just to keep the patients company.

Sometimes, they play cards. I join them when I can. Millie takes quite an interest in my work, and often asks me about my latest projects and makes suggestions if I'm stuck on something. She and Y like to read the comments people make on my blog.

For dinner, I made a light meal, for X's sake. He ate most of it, and said that it was delicious.

Right now,Millie is reading a book, while X is watching yet another movie. A few minutes ago, X and Millie got into an argument about using the TV. Both of them were getting a little grumpy.

"You could go to your Dad's room!" she complained. "I mean, this is your fourth movie today!"

"Come on!" he retorted. "I watch your stuff!"

"When?"

I settled things by suggesting a type of 'shift' system with the TV. They reluctantly agreed to it.

Oh Great! The electricity has gone out(I'm typing this entry on my laptop). Well, I'd better save my work,turn this thing off, and get some candles.

------------------------------------------

FParkes

Sorry to see the entry cut short! Good thing you weren't working out of a desktop. Outages aren't good for them. Hopefully, you'll get the power back soon.

------------------------------------------

DrFeelGood

Anything that can shorten your 'entries' makes me happy.

-----------------------------------

lillysmommy

I remember once during a blackout, I was with friends, and we decided to tell each other stories, like in the Decameron. One of my friends came up with the funniest stories! The rest of us had pain in our sides by the time she finished.

Millie and X's argument remind me of the kind I used to have with my sister over the stereo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

hkim

Once, while in college, the electricity at the whole school went out, the very night before a major term paper was due for me! Man that was awful!

----------------------------------------------------------------

(unfortunatley, the website Alan blogs on did some needed maintenance, and so one one else could post for quite some time)

TBC

a/n: Sorry this chapter is short, I promise that the next one will be longer.


	31. Part 31

gothpunk666

It's cool that X is getting better. Hopefully, things won't get too tense between X and Millie. They're lucky to have you around to take care of them and keep things calm.

------------------------------------------------------

ocgirl

what goth said

--------------------------------------------------

desperatehousecat

k8faj j0 aja;lf lak jdfa90 8023n k a9f8 daod 3 w0 99fjdal ;kjfa f09 ;klajdf;a 083lja j lkj fdkjavc n-8lk2jka

mlzvc 90jkan eqwp jao;iduf aln;w

--------------------------------------------

**April 4,2007**

Millie, at dinner, shared with us some new theory she came up with, and hoped to publish. It sounded very interesting.She's going to have one of her TAs to get her some needed materials.

X, yet again ,claimed that he was almost ready to go back to work. His already weak arguments weren't helped when he began to cough.

"You're no good to anyone if you get a relapse!" I reminded him. My son has such dedication to his work, but you can only take that so far.

------------------------------------

"I had an odd dream about me and X" Y told us all at one point while we ate. "He and I go around the country, investigating supernatural phenomena."

"Really?" I was surprised. Y doesn't really believe in that kind of stuff.

"hey, maybe you and I could do that when we both retire" X said with a large grin, to his brother.

"I had an interesting dream too, during my last nap!" Millie began

"Oh yeah?" X seemed curious. I was too.

"I dreamt X was dating a pharm rep, and that Alan didn't like her!" she explained.

"Why?" Y asked.

"Your father thought that she was too materialistic and trying to buy X's affection with expensive gifts like a rolex watch, a coach wallet...and a laptop" She gave a few other details.

After dinner, my sons watched TV, while I shared, with Millie, the progress I was making on a project. She s impressed. Our talk was interupted by the boys fighting over the remote control.

"Don! You've been watching TV all day!" Y complained while trying to get the remote from his brother. "And this is my house!"

"Come on!I'm gonna watch something!"

"You two do realize that there is more than one TV in this house?" I asked them wryly; flashing back to when they were kids. Eventually they settled down, and I could work again in peace.

Since it's getting late, I'm gonna go get some shuteye.

-------------------------------------------------------------

desperatehousecat

jkl;fa 09klan 09kasdfa9 maf oau maflak? af09ajn a908f7ajwkj3e afo ijalka mfl;! X-)

-------------------------------------------

lillysmommy

How do you manage Taking care of two people, and then doing your projects on top of that? You seem to have boundless energy!

-------------------------------------

DrFeelGood

Were they fighting because X wanted to watch lifetime?

---------------------------------------------

ocgirl

I think that Y should have let X have the remote becuase the poor guy is sick.

-------------------------------------------

wisconsinlumberjack

In my view, TV isn't the best way to relax. What I love to do during my free evenings is dress in woman's clothing and hang around in bars.

----------------------------------------------------

FParkes

It's great to have an update! Glad to see X and Millie progressing still.

TBC


End file.
